Teenagers
by AsuCaga01
Summary: Chapter 7 is up!A very short preview: "What do you think will the others say if they saw ME,ATHRUN ZALA, riding a horse in the merry-go-round?" "They will think that you're a gay and they will laugh at you.".....AxC and others.. .
1. The unexpected arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 1: The unexpected arrival**

**Hibiki manor, Saturday 5:00 pm**

Kira's day couldn't get any better since yesterday. He finally had the courage to ask his long-time crush named, Lacus Clyne on a date. Thoughts about it makes him smile.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Lacus!", Kira called as he spotted _his princess._

"Is something wrong, Kira? You seemed exhausted.", Lacus said with concern.

"Uhmm, are you free tomorrow night?", he said as his cheeks began to turn red.

"Yes, why?"

"I just want to ask you if you want to go with me for a dinner tomorrow?", he asked nervously.

"Of course"

"Could you repeat it once again", he said disbelievingly.

"I said, of course"

"Really?! Then, I'll just fetch you at your house at 7:00 pm", he said with a wide smile.

"Ok, bye. See you tomorrow!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Kira rushed downstairs to look for his mother but he accidentally missed a step and fell off the stairs, face first and a loud "BANG" sound was heard.

"OW!", Kira yelled causing the people inside the house to panic and hurriedly went in the _crime scene. _

"Oh my! What happened? Are you alright?, Via asked his son as she helped him stand.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine", Kira answered as he gave his mother a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Or do you want me to call Lacus to cancel your date?"

"Mom, don't! I'm fine, swear. Anyways, I have to go now, see you later, bye", and with that Kira left.

**PLANTS International Airport**

A blond-haired girl with fiery amber eyes exited the airport and took a cab. The ride went smoothly and after 30 minutes, she finally arrived at her destination and paid the driver and the cab took off. Cagalli began clicking the doorbell until someone opened the gate and was surprised to see her.

"Cagalli?! Is that you?", Myrna said as she hugged the blonde.

"Myrna! OMG! Hello!, Where's mom?"

"She's inside, let me help you with your things, let's go."

The other maids opened the door and greeted Cagalli. Via saw her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Mom, you're choking me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just missed you so much. Why didn't you inform us that you'll arrive today?", Via asked as she let go of Cagalli.

"Is it wrong to surprise you? Uhmm, where's dad and my _little_ brother?"

"Your father will be home late today while Kira is currently on a date with Lacus Clyne."

"OH"

"He was so excited that he fell from the stairs awhile ago", Via said as she tried to suppress her laughter."

Via asked Cagalli about her stay in as during dinner. Then, Cagalli decided to surprise her brother. It was already 9 pm when Kira got home. He was still in "cloud nine" that he failed to notice a certain _someone _who is currently sitting on the couch.

"Hey, bro! How's your date?"

"What the heck?! CAGALLI!!

What do you think? Does it suck? Well, if it does. I'm sorry cause I'm not really very good with English but please leave a review…


	2. gossip chick

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**Disclaimer: Too bad Gundam Seed/Destiny is not mine.  
**

**I'm back! Phew! I'm very sorry for my late update. I had a minor writer's block with this story.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter namely PinkPrincess511, Tpolich, Sakura Mai, cara410, i love hershey, Xx.Melo-D.xX, adikanime7, and VaughnThePhantom.**

**I'm quite addicted to Gossip girl so this chapter and the other chapters will have my own version of gossip girl..**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 2**

**ZAFT High, Monday 7:00 am**

**Year 3, Room A-I**

Everyone is already in their corresponding seats. Some are studying while the others are taking a nap but a group of guys, or should I say "popular guys" are seriously chatting to each other about a certain topic.

"What? You broke up with _her_ just because she pecked you in the lips?!", a tanned-boy named Dearka yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?", the blue-haired guy with tantalizing emerald eyes replied coolly.

"I can't believe it Athrun, you didn't even last a day!", Dearka yelled once again.

"She's still lucky 'coz she was able to _steal_ a kiss from me."

"Anyways, where's Kira?", Shinn asked.

"Speaking of him, here he comes.", Yzak said, almost bored.

Kira went inside the room and greeted his friends.

"Hey!"

"Why are you only now Mr. I'm-always-early-and-never-in-my-life-will-I-be-late?", Shinn questioned his friend.

"I just accompanied my sister to the principal's office, she'll study here too.", Kira replied.

"You have a sister?!", his friends shouted in unison.

Before Kira could reply, Ms. Badgiruel entered the room.

"Get one whole sheet of paper, we have a test in Trigonometry.", She ordered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Principal's office**

"Ms. Hibiki, here's your schedule.", Principal Durrandal said and gave Cagalli a piece of paper.

"Uhmm, do I have the same classes with my brother, Sir.", Cagalli asked as she eyed her schedule.

"Yes, so I guess everything is settled.", he said as he began fixing the files scattered in his table.

"Thank you Mr. Durrandal.", she replied with a smile.

"Your welcome.", he turned to his assistant. "Ms. Talia, please accompany Ms. Hibiki to her class."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Year 3, Room A-I**

"Pass your papers forward.", Ms. Natarle told her students.

"Man, I'm sure I'll get a F with that exam.", Dearka whispered to Kira.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one.", Kira said while pointing to the other students who in any moment would faint.

Ms. Badgiruel is currently checking the papers when a knock on the door was heard. One of the students opened the door and revealed Ms. Talia.

"What can I do for you Ms. Talia?", Natarle asked.

"I just accompanied a new student here.", She replied as she look at the students. "Another surprise exam?", she added.

"Is it really that obvious? Anyways, where's the new student?"

"Oh she's here. I guess I'll be going my way, bye. Good luck Cagalli.", Talia said and left.

Natarle welcomed the new student. The whole class eyed her, some boys drooled while_ most_ of the girls looked at her enviously, but a certain blue-haired guy smirked as he saw the girl.

"Looks like this is my lucky day.", he thought.

"Please introduce yourself.", Natarle told the blonde girl as she read the files given to her by Talia. "So, a genius from Harvard huh, let's see.", Natarle thought. (A/N: Harvard is in located at Orb here in my story.)

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki, Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you).", she introduced.

Murmurs could be heard after the other students heard her surname.

"Isn't Hibiki, Kira-sama's last name?", one the girls asked.

The other girls nodded, while Cagalli smirked as she saw her brother sweatdrop.

"I'm Kira's twin sister.", She declared and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Thank you Ms. Hibiki, please take your seat beside Ms. Clyne.", Ms. Natarle broke the silence that filled the room. Lacus raised her hand and Cagalli took the vacant seat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Lacus Clyne, I hope we can be friends.", the pink-haired girl said while smiling.

"No wonder my _little_ bro fell so hard for her.", Cagalli thought. "Of course, we can be friends.", she assured Lacus.

Dearka nudged Kira who is currently taking notes.

"What?!", Kira said in an annoyed tone.

"Hehehehe, nothing.", Dearka replied nervously. "What's up with him?", he thought.

Everything went out fine with Cagalli saying something trivial which amazed her teachers and classmates. Few hours passed and it's already lunch time. Cagalli and Lacus went to the cafeteria and bought their food, then Lacus led Cagalli to the table occupied by people who seemed to in the same class as them, though the only person that Cagalli recognized was her brother.

"Hey there sis.", Kira greeted her sister. "Oh by the way, they're my friends.", he added.

"I'm Miriallia Haww, but just call me Milly."

"Dearka Elthman, milady.", Kira turned to look at him while Cagalli raised her left eyebrow.

"I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss and that silver-haired guy is Yzak Jule aka Mr. Grumpy Grandpa."

"What the hell did you just said woman?!", Yzak yelled but Shiho just ignored him and the rest of the group laughed.

"I'm Stellar Louissier, nice to meete you!", the blonde said cheerfully.

"I'm Shinn Asuka."

"The name is Athrun Zala, hime.", Athrun said with _extreme_ confidence, then smirked after seeing Cagalli's reaction. Before she could reply, shrieks and squeals were heard.

"ATHY-POO!" "Athrun-kun!"

Cagalli watched as the girls aka Athrun Zala fans club members cling into his arm and the fact that he is actually enjoying it.

"What a playboy.", She whispered in an irritated tone but Milly heard her and chuckled.

"Oh really, by the way, what's our next class? I forgot to bring my schedule with me.", Cagalli said.

"Well, we have PE next, then Chemistry and a vacant period after that.", Shiho answered.

They continued to eat while trying to ignore those freaking girly squeals. After their lunch time, they went to the gym for their PE class.

xoxoxoxo

**PE Class**

The students fell in line as soon as their teacher, Mwu La Flaga arrived.

"Good afternoon class, we'll have tennis today.", Mwu said as he looked at his studentsand noticed an unfamiliar face. "And who might you be, Miss?", he added.

"Cagalli Hibiki, Sir-."

"Mwu La Flaga, Anyways, do you know how to play tennis?"

"A _little_."

"Okay the, you'll play a match with Meer Campbell.", he said then left.

Meer walked pass Cagalli and whispered something to her. (A/N: I forgot to tell you that Meer's hair color here is in it's original color, I forgot if it's black or gray.)

"What did she say?", Lacus asked with concern.

"Meer told me that I won't win against her, Oh I have to go to the court now, bye."

"We'll cheer for you, good luck!"

**With the guys**

"Your sister will play a match against Meer, sounds interesting.", Dearka commented.

"Isn't Meer the vice captain of the tennis club?", Shinn said.

"If I'm not mistaken, Cagalli is good at tennis too.", Kira admitted.

"Does it really matter who wins? That's just a _friendly_ match anyway.", Yzak blurted.

"Wow, I never thought you know the word "friendly", dude.", Dearka teased earning him a glare from Yzak.

"Of course it matters especially to Meer, let's just watch the game.", Athrun said without looking.

**At the court**

Time seemed to stop at the moment Meer and Cagalli stepped into the court. Cheeres could be heard from the crowd while Mwu explained that it's just a friendly game and should not be taken _very_ seriously.

"Since you're just new here, I'll give you the opportunity to serve the ball first.", Meer said over-confidently.

"What's wrong with her? I'll prove to her that I should not be underestimated.", Cagalli thought as she went to her place.

Cagalli served the ball efficiently earning her a point. Meer's eyes widened because of what happened.

"15-love.", the referee declared.

"Go Cagalli, go Cagalli!", Stellar, Lacus, Shiho, and Miriallia cheered in unison.

The game continued until it ended with six games to two in favor of Cagalli. Mwu who is currently scanning a sports magazine stopped on a page where a blonde-haired girl's picture was posted.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, just as I thought.", Mwu said to himself.

Meer could no longer stand the humiliation so she stomped off the court with the other "Posh girls" behind her. Cagalli's friends approached and congratulated her.

"That was awesome!", Stellar said happily.

"That's right, way to go Cags!", Lacus told her.

"I'm sure that Meer is erupting now.", Dearka said jokingly.

"We must go to class now, Yzak and Athrun already left.", Shinn told the others.

Cagalli's eyebrows twitched after hearing Athrun's name. No notice it since they are already hurrying for their next class. Meer kept on glaring at Cagalli every ten seconds. All classes were dismissed the moment the school bell rung and everyone bid farewell to each other.

"Bye _princess_, see you tomorrow.", Athrun said to Cagalli.

"Will you stop calling me that, freak!", Cagalli yelled.

"I never thought you love irony, princess.", Athrun retorted with a grin.

"Oh really, Mr. Arrogant freak?!"

Their friends just stared as the two continued their little argument. It was only stopped when Kira dragged Cagalli to his car and drove off. The other's followed as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hello people!**

I'min good mood today but it doesn't matter anyway. Ok, I will stop babbling about my day and let's get to the point. Btw, we had a new classmate and I'll just hide her in her initial **C**.** C** is very intelligent and not to mention athletic but what's really interesting about her is the fact that she could actually ignore **A**'s charm and she even called him "freak", hahaha. Oh, I remembered something about **MC**. She lost her pride, well almost, when she lost to **C** in a tennis match a while ago. Then during our Chemistry class, she kept on glaring at **C** every ten seconds which I find, pathetic, seriously. Oopsies, I forgot to tell you that **C** is **K**'s twin sister. Uh-oh, I think that's enough for today, ja'ne…:)

**You know you love me,**

**gossip chick**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So how was it? Please review…


	3. I will never let you fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**Hello everyone.. This is the third chapter of Teenagers, I hope you'll like it.**

**Oh! By the way, special thanks to Emerald Leviney, i love hershey, Darkness eyes, caga2007, AsuCagafan, and Frank'sVampy for reviewing my second chappie. **

**So here it is…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The next day**

Everyone is busy but not with their assignments or tests but with something else.

"What's happening? Why don't we have classes?", Cagalli asked totally confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that today is the start of the preparations for our school festival.", Kira told his sister.

"So what must we do? We're not assigned to do anything, are we?", she added.

"OMG! I remembered, the junior and senior students will have a practice later for the dance for the ball.", Lacus said. (A/N: All the students will attend the ball but only the 3rd and 4th year students will have a _special_ dance, and of course it's waltz)

Before Cagalli could reply, an announcement was heard.

"To all Student Council members, please proceed to the Student Council office immediately."

"Uh-oh, gotta go.", Shiho suddenly spoke and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me, bye Cags.", Lacus said and followed Shiho.

"I have to go too, sis.", with that Kira left.

"Great, I'm left alone, maybe I'll just look for Milly or Stellar.", she thought and started to walk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hallway **

Cagalli is walking while reading a book when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at my way.", Cagalli apologized.

"No, it's alright. It's my fault too.", a guy with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes said. "By the way, I'm Lee Hanazawa from the senior's department, and you are Cagalli Hibiki, right?", he added.

"Uhmm, you're right but how did you know that?", she said while trying not to sound rude.

"Almost everyone here in ZAFT High is talking about you, anyway, I must take my leave now,I hope to see you again later.", He told her and walked on the opposite direction.

"They're talking about me, eh? I wonder why.", She said to herself and continued looking for her friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Student Council office**

"Where the hell is _he_?! He's almost 15 minutes late!", Yzak yelled in frustration. "Doesn't he know that he is wasting my fcking time!.", he continued ranting.

"Will you shut that foul mouth of yours!", Shiho interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you, stupid!", Yzak replied.

"What did you say?!", Shiho began to yell too.

They glared at each other and their glaring tournament began, while, Kira and Lacus were talking to each other.

"I wonder where Cagalli is?", Kira murmured but Lacus heard him.

"She'll be fine, so stop worrying.", she assured him.

Suddenly, the door opened. Some of them sighed after seeing the person, while the others looked at him with questioning eyes but a certain _someone_ in the name of Athrun Zala, glared at him.

"I apologize for being late.", the person said.

"I expect to hear a _good_ excuse for your tardiness, Lee.", Heine said.

"Well, I just bumped into a beautiful lady on my way here.", Lee replied with a smirk.

"Wow, that's what I call a _very good_ reason, apology accepted.", another senior student named Auel Neider said.

"That is not an enough reason for a _president _like you.", Athrun spoke in a cold voice. "We wasted our time waiting for you but it is better if we just discuss this_ matter_ later and start our meeting now.", he added and glared at Lee.

"As you wish Mr. Vice president.", he said as he returned Athrun's glare.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, Dearka kept following Miriallia anywhere she goes which is really getting into her nerves.

"Will you stop following me!", Miriallia shouted causing the other students to look at them. "Oops, sorry about that.", she told them and then turned to Dearka.

"Why don't you just agree to go on a date with me, _baby?", _Dearka said soothingly as he tried to do the puppy dog eyes.

"I have only two things to tell you. First, I'm not your BABY! And second, I will never go on a date with you!!", she yelled once again.

"Ow, why do you have to be so hard to get?", Dearka asked as he pouted.

Miriallia did not reply but she stomped off instead, leaving Dearka behind. The other students laughed as they saw his reaction, while the others, especially girls stared at Miriallia's retreating form with shock because someone actually ejected a popular guy's invitation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**One hour later,**

**Student Council office**

"Meeting adjourned, everyone may leave except for Zala.", Lee said in a monotone.

Everyone left immediately while Athrun just remained in his place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Outside**

"I smell trouble inside.", Heine told the others.

"I wonder what's the issue now.", Auel said.

Kira wanted to say something, but decided to just remain silent. They're their seniors anyway and he doesn't want to be in trouble. The others felt the same and just left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Inside**

"What do you want?", Athrun asked. Coldness was apparent to his voice.

"I just want to ask something about Cagalli Hibiki.", Lee replied.

"Why not ask Kira, he is her brother after all.", Athrun said as he stood up.

"But I want to hear it from you, because I'm sure that you're interested to her too, am I right?"

"Sorry but I won't give you the answer you want, I'll go now, I have something else to do.", with that, Athrun went outside and slammed the door.

"May the best man win.", Lee thought and smirked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**At the cafeteria**

Cagalli is still reading the book entitled "The Deception Point" by Dan Brown while drinking her cappuccino, when someone covered her eyes.

"Hey! Who's there?", Cagalli asked as she panicked.

The person removed her hands and chuckled.

"Oh, it's just you Stellar, I thought it's someone else.", Cagalli said, then sighed in relief.

"You're reaction is quite funny.", Stellar replied and let out a soft chuckle.

Before Cagalli could reply, an announcement was heard, telling the junior and senior students to proceed to the auditorium for the dance practice.

"Let's go, maybe the others are already there.", Cagalli told Stellar and they went to the auditorium together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**At the auditorium**

Cagalli and Stellar finally arrived and saw their friends there so they walked towards them.

"Hi sis, are you alright?", Kira asked with concern.

"Of course I am.", Cagalli retorted.

"He is so worried about you a while ago.", Lacus said with a smile.

"Where's Milly and Dearka?", Stellar asked.

"Well, Mirialia is still not here, and for Dearka, he's over there.", Shinn said while pointing at Dearka.

Dearka was sitting at the floor and staring in space and the other students laughed as they saw him.

"What happened to him?", Cagalli whispered to Shiho.

"Milly rejected his offer for a date tomorrow.", Shiho replied while trying to restrain herself from laughing.

After few minutes, Miriallia finally arrived, followed by their dance instructor, Ms. Erica Simmons.

"Okay everyone, I already listed the pairs and I will tell it now so please listen carefully and no interruptions. The pairs are Kira and Lacus, Yzak and Shiho, Shinn and Stellar, Lunamaria and Rey, Lee and Meer, Sai and Fllay, Dearka and Miriallia, Athrun and Cagalli,...", Ms. Erica continued.

"What?! I'm paired up with that bad-mouthed ape!", Shiho yelled as she pointed at Yzak.

"That damn woman is my partner?!", Yzak scowled.

Dearka brighten up after hearing that he is paired up with Miriallia.

"I'm so UNLUCKY to be paired up with _him_.", Miriallia said while trying to calm herself.

"You mean to say that you are so LUCKY to be paired up with me.", Dearka said happily and winked at Mirialia.

"In your dreams!", Miriallia replied.

Meanwhile, the others looked at Cagalli after they heard that she is paired up with Athrun. They noticed that her brows were already twitched and her arms were crossed. But instead of throwing tantrums, she just remained silent. Seeing this, Athrun smirked.

"Go to your partners now and we will begin.", Ms.Erica told the students.

They paired though _some_ of them did it unwillingly.

"Looks like we're really meant for each other, huh.", Athrun told Cagalli.

A vein popped out at Cagalli's forehead anime style after she heard his comment.

"Don't even dare to lay a single finger on me perv.", she threatened.

"Yesterday I'm a freak, today I'm a perv, I wonder what will you call me tomorrow."

"Jerk!"

"Really? So to make things fair, you're my princess yesterday, you're my angel today, and tomorrow,", he leaned and whispered to her left ear. "_You're_ _mine_."

"You're mine, you're mine, you're mine…", those words echoed in Cagalli's mind.

She tried to punch Athrun at his _precious_ face but he quickly dodged it, so Cagalli lost her balance but Athrun was able to catch her in his right arm, preventing her from falling. Their faces were only few inches apart.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be therefore you through it all, even if saving you sends me to _heaven_.", Athrun sung. (-)

"I have three important things to tell you. One, let go of me! Two, who told you that you'll go to heaven? And three, same as one and two!", Cagalli said.

"You know my _angel_, I have three _good_ replies to those. One, you're not in a very nice position right now to order me to let go of you because if I do, you'll fall. Two, my instincts told me so, and three, same as one and two."

"Zala, I'm serious."

"How serious?", Athrun asked teasingly.

"Oh God kill me!", she replied finally giving up.

At last, Athrun helped her stand up but laughed afterwards. She punched him playfully at his arm. Unknown to them, someone saw everything that happened to them and that person surely didn't like every single bit of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yehey! I'm finished!...What can you say?

(-) is the chorus of the song "your guardian angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus.

As for the book, "The Deception Point", It is a great novel so I decided to put it here. My friend is currently reading it. I haven't finished reading it, though.

Until next time! Btw, please leave a review..


	4. OH MY GOSH! Who is gossip chick?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**Hey guys, I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry for not updating earlier because **_**I had to**_** study for our freaking quarterly exam.. Anyways, here's chapter 4…..**

**But before you read it, I just want to thank those who reviewed my chapter 3…Special thanks to **_**i love hershey, Emerald Leviney, FadingxAmaranthx, CagalliYulaAthhaZala, Otta, Darkness eyes, Paradoxial-Existence**__I'm just wondering why your review is in chapter 1,have you read the other 2?__**, xander411**_**...**

**So here it is…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After their dance practice, everyone left the auditorium. The gang decided to go to the school lobby but on their way there, Cagalli remembered that she left her bag back there.

"Oh shoot!", Cagalli exclaimed causing the others to stop in their tracks.

"Anything wrong?", Shiho asked.

"I forgot my bag, I'll just go get it at the auditorium.", she replied.

"Do you know where the lobby is? We'll wait for you there.", Kira suddenly spoke.

"I think I know where it is, so you guys go ahead.", Cagalli assured them.

"Are you sure Cags?", Lacus asked with concern.

"Of course, so don't worry.", she retorted.

"Want me to accompany you, angel.", Athrun said and smirked.

"Oh, thanks but _no thanks_.", Cagalli replied sarcastically and left.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You really love teasing her, huh?", Shinn remarked.

Athrun just grinned and they began walking again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Auditorium**

"Where did I place it?", Cagalli said to herself as she looked around.

"Are you looking for something?", someone spoke behind her.

"Uhmm yeah, I was looking for my...", she said as she turn around, "...bag.", her eyes widened as she recognized the person. There, standing in front of her was Lee Hanazawa.

"Sorry about that, Hanazawa-san.", she apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Anyway, you're looking for your bag.", Lee said as he smiled. "I found this at the bench, is this yours?", he added and showed her a green shoulder bag.

"Hai so desu, arigatou. (Yes it is, thank you)"

"Douitashi mashite. (You're welcome)"

"Hanazawa-san I just I want to ask the direction to the lobby.", Cagalli continued with the formality.

"Lee sounds better than Hanazawa-san, so just call me on my first name. I'll just accompany you there because _I'm not good with directions_." (A/N: Nice excuse.. hehe)

"Okay.", she said with slight hesitation.

The two walked together quietly until Lee broke the silence.

"You seem to enjoy Zala's company,eh?", Lee said without thinking.

"Pardon, but did you just say I _actually_ enjoy Zala as in Athrun Zala's company? My answer is a big NO! Seriously, no way in seven hells will I like being with that arrogant and cocky jerk.", came her _quite_ pissed reply.

Lee just smirked and they continued walking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**School lobby**

"What's taking her long?", Kira said impatiently.

"Sheesh Kira, It's just 10 minutes since she left.", Yzak spoke in an annoyed tone.

"For the first time, I agree with him.", Shiho said.

"What's that suppose to mean, witch?!", Yzak yelled but Shiho ignored him.

"Speaking of Cagalli here she comes but who's that?", Lacus said as she turned her attention to the person beside Cagalli and her eyes widened. "OMG! It's Lee Hanazawa!", she added.

"Hey guys!", Cagalli called out.

"Hello Cags and Lee-sama.", Miriallia said.

"I have to go now, see you again next time.", Lee told Cagalli.

"Thanks for accompanying me Hanazawa-san, I mean Lee.", Cagalli uttered.

"The pleasure is mine.", With that, Lee walked away with a smirk as he saw Athrun's glare.

After making sure that Lee already left, the rest started bombarding Cagalli with questions.

"What was that sis?! Why are you with _him_?! Why did you call _him_ in his first name?! Answer me now!", Kira exclaimed.

"Chill bro, okay I saw him at the auditorium while I was looking for my bag, then luckily he found it and gave it to me, then I asked him the direction so that I will arrive here _as early as possible_ but he volunteered to accompany me here, I hesitated a bit but I guess I have no reason to refuse so I agreed. As for the name, he told me not to use any formality and told me to call him in his first name.", Cagalli explained.

"Who would thought that he can fool you easily.", Athrun remarked.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?!", Cagalli retorted.

Athrun did not reply, instead he stood up and walked away.

"Talk about manners.", Cagalli hissed.

The girls giggled while the guys just stared at Athrun's retreating form. Few minutes later, they decided to go to the cafeteria and bought their lunch.

"You'll eat all of that?!", Miriallia said as she saw Cagalli's food.

"Yup, what's wrong?", Cagalli replied as she sat beside Stellar.

"Nothing, but how about your figure?", Lacus answered.

"Who cares about being fat.", Cagalli told her friends.

"How do you maintain your slim figure?", Shiho joined the conversation.

"Okay this is a secret, I'm doing a training because I'm a tennis player.", Cagalli whispered.

"Really? Are you famous? How come I don't get to know you? I love watching tennis, though.", Shinn said.

"It's because I'm using the name Cagalli Yula Athha.", Cagalli clarified.

"You're Cagalli Yula Athha!", Dearka yelled.

The students looked at Cagalli and began whispering.

"DEARKA!", The rest shouted in unison.

"Oops, hehe.", Dearka laughed nervously and ran away.

They looked at each other and followed Dearka to who knows where.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With Athrun**

"Why the hell did I just said it to her? I'm sure she hates me even more now. Wait, why am I so bothered?", Athrun said to himself as he continued walking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**One hour later, Hallway**

"Yoh Athrun! Where have you been?", a bruised Dearka said. (A/N: haha, they beat him)

"What's with the bruises?", Athrun said as he eyed his friend.

"It's nothing, I just bumped into the wall...I guess, hehe.", Dearka lied.

The others laughed, well except for Yzak. Before Dearka could react, another announcement was heard.

"Everyone will have an early dismissal today, those who want to leave now may go."

"Guys, let's go to the mall!", Stellar said happily.

"Okay!", they said in unison and once again except for Yzak.

"I want to go home now.", Yzak said.

"Don't you have a social life, dude?", Kira asked his friend.

"You know, he should take a rest because his bones might collapse anytime soon.", Dearka teased.

"At least I won't go to the mall with bruises.", Yzak fought back.

"Enough for that , let's go now. Are you coming Yzak?", Shinn spoke.

"Do I have a choice.", Yzak retorted and they left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Aprillius Mall**

"Kira do you want to go with me?", Lacus asked Kira with a smile.

"Look at that smile. I'm sure that I'm blushing right now.", Kira thought.

"Kira, are you alright? You're face is red.", Lacus said with concern.

"Yes I'm fine. Of course I'll go with you.", Kira finally said.

"How about you Stellar, do you want me to accompany you?", Shinn asked.

"I would love to!", Stellar told Shinn.

"I'm sure you'll agree to go with me my dear Milly.", Dearka said.

"You're a certified joker and definitely insane!", Miriallia replied sarcastically.

"Shiho, will you go with Yzak?", Cagalli asked.

"NO WAY!", Shiho and Yzak yelled at the same time.

"Relax, I'm just asking. So you'll go with me?", Cagalli asked again.

"Of course.", Shiho said.

"Hey, how about me? You'll leave me alone here, angel?", Athrun said.

"Think about this Zala, you said that I'm an angel, so why would an angel let a devil go near her?!", Cagalli told him as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Do you really hate me that much?", Athrun _pretended_ to be hurt by Cagalli's words.

"Maybe.", came her response.

They went in separate ways. Lacus, Kira, Stellar, and Shinn went to the nearest boutique, or should I say, Lacus and Stellar dragged the boys there. Meanwhile, Miriallia joined Shiho and Cagalli but like Dearka did this morning, he began following or _stalikng_ Miriallia again. With Yzak and Athrun, they went to the arcade. 4 hours later, the gang met at their meeting place and went home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hibiki manor **

"Hello mom!", Cagalli and Kira said in unison.

"How's school?", Via asked her _children_.

"It's fun! Uhmm, I'll go to my room first.", Cagalli told her mother and went upstairs.

"Me too, mom.", Kira followed his sister.

"Kids these days.", Via thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Cagalli's room**

Cagalli turned on her Apple MacBook Pro and opened gossip chick's website and began reading.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hello people!**

I had a great day as always...Btw, I have some "_funny_" things to share with you. Well, I _heard_ that **D **kept on following **MiH **wherever she goes. He looks like a dog in my opinion. Then, we also had our dance practice for the ball and not only that the pairings rock...hehe, I guess so. **LC **is paired up with **K**,** SH** with **Y**, **SL **with **SA**, **MC **with **LH**, **MiH** with **D**, and **C **with **A**. I almost died laughing after I saw their reactions but I didn't because I'm also pissed off with my partner who happens to be, uhmm, secret...I won't reveal it,haha...Anyways, I discovered a big secret. Who would thought that **C** is very famous tennis player. Then, I'm also in the right place at the right time coz I spotted the _gang_ at the mall but I guess I'll just save it for some other time, coz I'm tired now...Bye now guys...:)

**You know you love me,**

**gossip chick**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After reading, Cagalli's eyes widened in realization.

"Why do I feel that gossip chick is in ZAFT High. OH MY GOSH! Who is gossip chick?!", Cagalli's mind screamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**What can you say? Anyways, I hope you already knew the person "who saw everything", If not then read the story again and you might get the hint…..**

**Please review...**


	5. The red devil arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**Did you miss me guys? Hehe, Sorry for not updating earlier, things just piled up (sigh). Anyways, I 'm glad that I'm back….**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed namely **_**FadingxAmaranthx, Emerald Leviney, Paradoxial-Existence, I love hershey, otakululu'kiddo, CagalliYulaAthhaZala **_**and most especially to**_** april joy (the anonymous one there at the reviews) **_**because she is my BFF and she helped with my chapter 5……:)**

_**NOTE: Those that are written in 'script style' are text messages.**_

**So guys start reading and don't forget to leave a review afterwards…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 5**

**Hibiki manor, Wednesday, 6:15 am**

"Morning mm, dad.", Kira greeted his parents "Uhmm, where's Cags?", he added.

"She's still sleeping, she told me to tell that you don't have to wait for her.", Ulen replied.

"You don't have any classes, right? So just let her sleep, she looks very haggard a while ago.", Via said, "Now, eat you breakfast.", she finished.

Kira began eating his breakfast. After he ate, he got his Samsung D980 and started texting Lacus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Clyne mansion**

Lacus just finished dressing up when her Motorola A1600 beeped.

"_A message from kira."_, she thought.

_Kira: Good morning, is it alright if I fetch you today?_

Lacus typed her reply.

_Lacus: Of course, I would be very happy if you do…:)_

_Kira: I'll be there in 15 minutes, see you later princess._

_Lacus: _

With that, she put her cell phone at her bag and rushed downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ZAFT High, 6:40 am**

Kira's red Mercedes Benz parked at its "usual place", then he got out of the car and opened the other door for Lacus. They saw their friends and walked towards them.

"Morning guys!.", Kira and Lacus greeted.

"Good morning too, Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki.", Miriallia teased.

Kira and lacus blushed like tomato and the others laughed after seeing their reaction. Few minutes later, an unfamiliar silver BMW came.

The driver stepped out of the car and revealed Cagalli.

"Nice car, sis.", Kira complimented and grinned.

"Praise all you want bro, but sadly I WON'T lend it to you.", Cagalli replied and smirked.

"Wow Cags, I love your car!", Milly and Stellar squealed.

"Hehe, thanks.", Cagalli said.

"Anyways, I think we should head to our classroom now because Ms. Murrue have something to tell us.", Shiho interrupted.

"Okay, let's go.", Shinn said.

They began walking when someone appeared behind Cagalli.

"Good morning, princess.", the person said.

Cagalli turned to look at the person and glared afterwards.

"Good morning your face, jerk!", Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Is that how you greet someone good morning?", Athrun teased.

"No, only to you."

"Wow, is that your way of saying that _I'm_ special? that's so nice of you, princess."

"JERK!", Cagalli yelled.

"You know, if you don't stop calling me jerk or something like that...", Athrun threatened.

"What?", Cagalli asked as she raise her left eyebrow.

"I won't hesitate to tell the whole ZAFT High that _you _are my girlfriend.", Athrun continued.

"You won't dare.", Cagalli hissed.

"I will and I would.", he replied, "By the way, nice car.", he added.

Cagalli ignored his last remark and tried to catch up with the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**PLANTS International Airport**

A red-haired girl was standing outside the airport while waiting for someone.

"Hey Meyrin, over here!", Lunamaria called out.

"Hello Luna!", Meyrin replied and ran towards her _cousin_. (A/N:I have to make them cousins so that they will have the same age.)

"I missed you, Mey!"

"Me too!"

"So you're staying for good now?", Luna asked.

"Nope, I just came to visit.", Meyrin answered.

"And?", Luna said.

"And what?", Meyrin asked as she was very confused.

"To see _him_ again.", Luna added making her cousin blush, "You must make your move nowbecause he is really one heck of a playboy now, and he is kinda interested to Cagalli Hibiki who happens to be Cagalli Yula Athha, you know, the tennis player, but I certainly don't like her because she is Stellar's friend and you know that I hate that girl because she always flirt with Shinn.", Luna continued.

"Don't worry, he'll be mine again and I'll help you get Shinn. So let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Year 3, Room A-1**

Their homeroom and theater an arts teacher Ms. Murue Ramius finally arrived and greeted her students.

"Good morning class.", Ms. Murrue said and smiled.

"Good morning Ma'am.", the students responded.

"Is everyone here?", Ms. Murrue asked.

"Everyone's here except for Lunamaria.", one of the students said.

"It's alright. Okay, since I'm the theater and arts teacher, I chose this class to do the play Romeo and Juliet that will be presented in our school festival.", Ms. Ramius told them, " For the lead roles, Athrun will play the role of Romeo and he role of Juliet goes to ..."

"_Please not me, not me, not me.", _Cagalli thought.

After the girl's name was announced a loud 'YES' was heard.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With Lunamaria and Meyrin**

The two finally arrived at ZAFT High. Everyone was shocked to see Meyrin again after she left their school.

"Hey couz, I'll just go to our classroom, I heard that Ms.Murrue has an announcement, I'll just text you later.", Luna told Meyrin.

"Okay."

"Bye", Luna said and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Year 3, Room A-1**

Everyone turned to look at Cagalli, even Meer was dumbfounded. Cagalli stopped yelling 'YES' and laughing like maniac after Shiho nudged her.

"Hehehe, sorry about that.", Cagalli said nervously.

"As I was saying, Meer will play the role of Juliet, is it fine with you Ms. Campbell?", Ms. Murrue said.

"Of course it is! Especially because I'm paired up with my Athy-poo!", Meer squealed and began flicking her hair.

"For the other roles, Shiho will play as Lady Capulet, Yzak as Lord Capulet, Kira as Tybalt, Dearka as Mercutio, Shinn as Count Paris, Fllay as the nurse...", Ms. Murrue continued.

"WHAT?! I'm just a nurse! That can't be, I deserve something more than that!", Fllay yelled.

"That's right Ms. Murrue, Fllay deserves a better role.", Meer spoke.

"I'm sorry Fllay, it's either you take it or leave it.", Ms. Murrue replied.

"HMPH!", Fllay gritted her teeth.

Before Ms. Ramius could continue, Lunamaria entered the room.

"Please take your seat Ms.Hawke. Okay, Miriallia will play the role of Lady Montague, Sai as Lord Montague, and Rey as Benvolio. Cagalli will be the director and narrator, the others who are not mentioned will be in charge of the props and lightings, any questions?", ms. Murrue asked.

"Uhmm, when will we start the rehearsal?", Cagalli said.

"Now, so let's go to the auditorium.", Ms. Murrue told them and they left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**auditorium**

"Everyone, please take your seat. As for the characters, here are your scripts and we will start.", Ms. Murrue said.

The characters went at the stage and began studying their lines.

"Cagalli, start.", Ms. Murrue added.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows, do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.", Cagalli read. (-)

All the scenes went well but not until the part when Romeo and Juliet met.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.", Athrun read his lines. (-)

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, oh my dear Romeo, my Athrun, I love you I really do, oh hug me, kiss me, marry me!", Meer said.

Ms. Ramius slapped her forehead while the others laughed after hearing Meer's _"adlibs"_.

"Athy-poo, they're laughing at me.", Meer told Athrun with a pout.

"So? What do you want me to do?", Athrun replied in a monotone.

"Hmph!", Meer stomped off the stage and bumped into Meyrin.

"Look at your way!", Meer yelled.

"You're the one who's not looking at the way!", Meyrin shouted.

They continued yelling at each other which attracted attention from the others. Some students' eyes grew wide upon seeing Meyrin. Athrun glared at Meyrin and their eyes met.

"Athrun!", Meyrin called out and ran towards him.

Athrun just ignored her and walked towards the exit but Meyrin still followed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Outside the auditorium**

"What the hell do you want?!", Athrun scowled.

"Let's talk.", Meyrin said.

"I'm busy, I don't have time for you.", Athrun said in a cold voice.

"Since when?"

Athrun just remained silent and left.

"_I'm going to win you back."_, Meyrin said to herself

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Inside**

"Let's just continue this tomorrow.", Ms. Murrue said.

The students left the auditorium while the _gang_ started chatting about Meyrin.

"Whoa, I never thought Athrun walked out because of her.", Dearka said.

"Wait guys, who are you talking about?", Cagalli asked.

"Did you saw the red-haired girl a while ago, that's Meyrin Hawke a.k.a the "red devil".", Shiho whispered to Cagalli.

They left the auditorium and went on separate ways.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**School backyard **

"_Why do I have to see her of all people. That Hawke woman ruined my mood today... I wonder where Cagalli is? Wait, why am I thinking about her?"_, Athrun thought.

Athrun was sitting at the branch of a tree and was deep in thoughts when he sensed someone. He turned to see the person who happens to be Cagalli.

"Oh look who's here, are you following me my princess?", Athrun said.

"No wonder I sense an evil aura around this place, because the devil himself is here.", Cagalli remarked and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**6 hours later**

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow.", Cagalli bid farewell to her friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?", Kira asked his sister.

"I have something else to do, maybe I'll go with you some other time.", Cagalli replied.

"Okay, bye Cags!", Miriallia, Lacus, Shiho, and Stellar said.

"Bye!", Cagalli said and drove off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Cagalli's room, 10:00 pm**

Cagalli was lying on her bed when her Sony Ericson W760i beeped.

"_An anonymous sender.",_ Cagalli thought.

_Anonymous: Good evening, princess._

"_I think I know who is this.", _Cagalli said to herself.

_Cagalli: Where the hell did you get my #,Zala?!_

Cagalli saved Athrun's number and named it "Zalafreak".

_Zalafreak: You know me princess, I have my ways._

_Cagalli: Whatever!_

_Zalafreak: Sleep now, I hope that I'm a part of your dream..smirk_

_Cagalli: If you're in it, it's not a dream it's a nightmare..angry_

_Zalafreak:good night._

Cagalli placed her cell phone at her side table and slept.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hello people!**

So many things happened today. Well, our class will be presenting Romeo and Juliet at our school festival. **A** got the role of Romeo, and it was **MC** and not **C** who got the role of Juliet. I almost died laughing after I heard **MC**'s lines...But what shocked me the most was **MeH**'s arrival. If I'm not mistaken, **A** just ignored her a while ago... **K** and **L **arrived _together _this morning and they really look cute together. Well, guys that's it..Bye!..:)

**You know you love me,**

**gossip chick**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**How was it guys? Please review… btw, (-) are lines from Romeo and Juliet. **

**If you have questions, just PM me…**


	6. School festival starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**PHEW! I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I'm so exhausted (really), but I really want to post this chapter…Some of your questions will be answered now.**

**Special thanks for those who reviewed chapter 5 namely **_**CagalliYulaAthhaZala, FadingxAmaranthx, i love hershey, Paradoxial-Existence, otakululu'kiddo, cutegerls, and to april joy **_**again, hehe….**__

**If you're excited to read chapter 6 then here it is, don't forget to review (I really need you comments and even requests and suggestions…:)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 6**

**5 days later,**

_It was the first day of ZAFT High's school festival, and to officially open it, the first section of the 3__rd__ year students will present Romeo and Juliet._

**Auditorium (backstage)**

"We're suppose to enjoy this day but instead, we have to do this play.", Shiho told her friends as she fix her dress, "I hate this dress, it's so itchy."

"I agree, but e have to hurry up because the play will start in few minutes.", Miriallia said.

"Good luck to the both of you.", Stellar spoke in her usual cheerful voice.

"What will you do Stellar?", Lacus asked her friend.

"I'm Cagalli's co-director, how about you?", Stellar replied.

"I was told to sing the background songs.", Lacus said, "Speaking of Cagalli, where is she?", she added.

"Hey, I'm here!", Cagalli called out as she ran towards her friends, "Oh gosh! We have an emergency."

_With the guys_

"Why do I have a feeling that I will forget my lines later.", Dearka said to no one in particular.

"Why do I have to get involve with this crap?!", Yzak scowled.

"Ms. Murrue is calling everyone.", one of the students said.

The boys left and went to where Ms. Murrue is.

_With Ms. Murrue_

The girls were already there and began talking to Ms. Murrue.

"Cagalli, what could be the problem?", Ms. Murrue asked.

"Someone told me that Meer sprained her ankle, so she can't perform in the play.", Cagalli answered.

"But Ms. Murrue we thought of something that is surely a _very_ nice option.", Lacus said.

"And what could it be?"

"Cagalli _could_ play as Juliet.", Stellar whispered to Ms. Murrue and she agreed.

The girls looked at Cagalli with sparkling eyes with matching big grins plastered on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that, is there something _wrong _with my face? And what's with those crazy grins?", Cagalli asked as she sweatdrop.

The next thing she knew was that she was being dragged to the dressing room. After they got inside, the boys arrived and talked to Ms. Murrue.

"I called you just to inform that the play is about to start, but there are sudden _change of plans_, so go to your positions now, that's all.", Ms. Murrue said.

_Inside the dressing room_

"There's no way I'm going to wear that...that...uber-revealing purple dress!", Cagalli shouted. (A/N: I'm pertaining to the dress that Meer wore at GSD)

"Come on Cags, just this once.", Miriallia persuaded.

"Are there any other dress? Just not that one, I'm going to die if you force me to wear it.", Cagalli told them.

"Uhmm, just choose over there.", Stellar said and pointed at the bunch of dress at the side.

Cagalli looked for something_ decent_ and spotted a green kimono-like dress. (A/N: the one she wore before her _almost _wedding with Yuuna)

"I prefer this one.", Cagalli said

The girls got out of the room as Cagalli started changing.

_With Ms. Murrue_

"The play is already starting, where's Cagalli?", Ms. Murrue questioned the girls.

"She's still changing into something she said more _decent_, hehe.", Stellar said jokingly.

_Few minutes later, _

Cagalli got out of the dressing room with a slight blush. Everyone's jaw dropped upon seeing her which made her more nervous.

"_Looks like they certainly don't like what they are seeing, I want to disappear now."_, Cagalli thought, "Uhmm, what do you think?", Cagalli said with hesitation.

"You look fabulous, are you a model, or something like that?", Ms. Murrue complimented.

"Hehe, thanks Ma'am."

"Cagalli, it's your time to shine. It's Romeo and Juliet's part now.", Shiho said and pushed Cagalli at the center of the stage.

"Hey wait! What should I say? I don't know the lines.", Cagalli told her friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Stage**

Athrun stared at Cagalli in awe and confusion.

"_So this is what Ms. Murrue meant by change of plans. But, wow! Cagalli is actually wearing a dress.", _Athrun smirked after seeing Cagalli raising her left eyebrow, "What does a beautiful lady doing here? By the way, I'm Romeo.", Athrun said and kissed Cagalli's right hand.

"_I swear, I'm going to wash my hand nonstop later!", _Cagalli said to herself, "It's _so nice_ to see you mister.", Cagalli managed to say.

Before Athrun could reply, the bell suddenly rang which brought confusion to everyone, then a background voice was heard.

"Juliet, it's already _12:00_!", the voice said.

"_Is this really in the script?!", _Cagalli's mind screamed, "Oh, I'm sorry Sir Romeo but I have to go!", she said and started running away when her _right glass shoe_ slipped off her feet.

"Hey! You left your...", Athrun picked the shoe, "...glass shoe?", he added as he stared at the shoe with confusion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With the audience**

"Is this really Romeo and Juliet?", one of the students said.

"Is this a Romeo and Juliet and Cinderella crossover?", another student asked to no one in particular.

"I'm going to love this play!", a girl sitting at the back squealed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Stage**

"Yoh! Uhmm, what's your name again?", Dearka said.

Athrun slapped his forehead. How could Dearka forgot the name Romeo? It's so easy to remember, with a capital R-O-M-E-O.

"Can't you remember my name, _Mercutio_?", Athrun asked.

"Is Mercutio my name? Really?", Dearka replied in amazement.

The audience laugh at Dearka's stupidity though they thought that it is scripted (but it's not). Then Dearka went at the backstage and the scene changed. The setting is at Juliet's balcony.

"Uhmm, Juliet...", Athrun called out, as he glance at the new script at the side and read it, "Let down your hair?", he was totally confused now.

Cagalli looked down at Athrun and stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you expect me to let down my shoulder-length hair? Tell me, what's happening.", Cagalli said in a low voice.

"I don't know either.", Athrun replied.

"I wonder if they are also planning on making you a beast, and me, a mermaid.", Cagalli whispered.

Athrun just chuckled at Cagalli's remark. Then the other characters went at the stage and the main disaster begins. The background collapsed and everyone on the stage began to panic but they still continued the play. Then Meer came with an apple and threw it to Cagalli but she dodged so instead of hitting her, the ball hit Athrun in his FACE and knocked him out.

"Oh Romeo, Why did you eat the apple, it's poisonous you know. Why did you leave me?", Cagalli said and got a fake dagger and and _killed_ herself. (A/N: No one saw the apple hit Athrun's face, so Cagalli just made up the line)

"And they did not live happily ever after, the end.", a background voice spoke.

The students gave them a _standing ovation?!_ which surprised the characters and even Ms. Murrue. Ms. Murrue congratulated everyone for a job-well-done and everyone went at the backstage.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Backstage**

Everyone is trying to wake Athrun up, when Meer came.

"OMG! Atthy-poo, I'm so sorry! Please, wake up.", Meer said in her usual freaky girly voice.

Athrun blinked and stood up. Then they turned their attention to Meer.

"I thought you sprained you ankle?", Cagalli asked.

"Who told you that lie or you just made it up so that you will get the role of Juliet.", Meer retorted.

"FYI, I'm certainly not interested in your role, blame the red-haired girl with pigtails, what's her name again? Oh well, because she's the one who told me about your not-so-true sprain.", Cagalli fought back.

"Hmph!", Meer walked out...again.

"Okay, you may take your rest now.", Ms. Murrue said and everyone left the auditorium.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Cafeteria**

"I'm so exhausted! I thought we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet but it end up like a crossover of fairytales.", Cagalli said with a sigh.

"Well at least, you did not become sleeping beauty or little mermaid.", Miriallia teased.

The boys came and greeted the girls.

"Hi sis, are you alright?", Kira asked.

"To be honest, I'm not.", Cagalli replied and got her PSP and started playing.

"What's the game, Cags?", Dearka asked but Cagalli didn't respond.

"You can't disturb her when she's playing. The game is Tekken:Dark Resurrection.", Kira answered Dearka's question.

They just continued eating and chatting with each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hallway**

Athrun was walking down the hallway when he saw Meyrin, he was about to turn around when she ran towards him.

"Athrun, I'm so glad to see you."

"Will you stop bugging me around!", Athrun yelled.

"Please, let's talk.", Meyrin pleaded.

"There's nothing more to talk about, we're finished!"

"Why won't you give a second chance."

"After what you've done! You cheated on me with Lee and now you're asking for a second chance!"

"So I'm the reason why you become like that, am I right?"

"Stop assuming things and leave me alone because I've already found _someone_.", with that, Athrun left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Two hours later,**

An announcement made by the Student Council president was heard.

"I know that having a ball at the last day of the school festival is a tradition, but I've decided to change it with the consent of the school administration, to held a party than a ball. It would benefit everyone and it's less formal so the first and second year students will appreciate it more. If anyone of you have an objection, just proceed to the Student's council office and talk to me. That's all, thank you.", Lee announced.

"_I don't have to wear a gown anymore!", _Cagalli thought happily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Later that day,**

"This day is so tiring and quite boring.", Cagalli said.

"Don't worry coz tomorrow, is the start of the real fun and excitement.", Kira replied.

"Well except for _someone _here who doesn't know the meaning of FUN.", Shiho told the others.

"Are you pertaining to me?!", Yzak shouted.

"Why are you guilty? Did I mention your first name that starts with Y and surname that sounded like the unit for work?", Shiho mocked.

"Damn woman.", Yzak hissed.

"Let's go Stellar.", Shinn approached.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow.", Stellar bid farewell to her friends.

"Lacus, do you want to go on a dinner with me.", Kira asked.

"Of course, I would love to.", Lacus replied.

"They will go on a date.", Cagalli teased.

The two pairs blushed at the comment.

"You want to go on a date too? Let's go now.", Athrun said.

"Am I talking to you?!", Cagalli yelled.

"I remembered, I took a picture of you wearing a dress a while ago.", Athrun declared and showed it to them, "You look cute! You must wear dresses often.", he added.

"OH-MY-GOSH! DELETE IT, ZALA! I ORDER YOU!"

"Who are you to order me around? And besides, you're photogenic so don't worry."

"ARGH!", Cagalli went to her car and drove off.

"You Milly, do you want to go on a date too?", Dearka asked while flashing his smile.

"Oh really, thanks! But I'm NOT INTERESTED, so bye.", Miriallia said and left.

The others went home as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hello peple!**

GOSH! I love this day...We finally presented Romeo and Juliet (well not exactly, because it turned out to be a fairytale)...And also according to my reliable sources a.k.a my schoolmates who don't know that I'm gossip chick, **A** and **MeH **had a confrontation at the hallway...**SL **and **SA**, and **LC **and **K** went on a date...**C**, as usual, had another argument with **A** because of that date-thingy. Before I forgot, **LH** announced that we will be having a party instead of a ball. Its not that bad, but I wonder why he changed it...:)

**Q: **Dear GC,

Are you a close of the gang? Doesn't anyone suspect you of being gossip chick at school?

-LJ

**A: **_Hey LJ, nice question. Well for your first Q, Yup, I'm close to them, I mean VERY; and for your second Q, I think no one suspects me...Thanks for asking…._

**Q: **Dear GC,

Do you give advices? Can I ask for your advice some time?

-Jaycee

**A:**_ I do give advice, actually I love giving those. Just send your problem to me and I'll help you deal with it...:)_

**You know you love me,**

**gossip chick**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**(sigh) I'm finished, at last.**

**If you want to ask questions or ask for advice to gossip chick, you can ask about friendship problems, love (though I still don't have any experience, I could answer it, lol), school problems, etc. , just PM me (but be sure to tell me that it's for that part) so that I could include it in gossip chick's next Q& A…:)**

**What can you say? Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos…Please leave a review….**


	7. Stuck with you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating earlier, because I had a 'massive' writer's block these past few weeks, well at least chapter 7 is already up now… **

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed the previous chapter namely **_**FadingxAmaranthx, CagalliYulaAthhaZala, flameyamikage, Paradoxial-Existence, and keitero hanamishishe's my friend and former classmate……**_**I also want to thank my friend "HP-addictz"he doesn't want to reveal his real name,lol**

**Here's chapter 7, enjoy reading…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ZAFT High**

_It was the second day of the school festival…_

"I could enjoy the school festival at last.", Cagalli said to no one in particular.

"I'm so tired yesterday because of that play.", Miriallia sighed.

"C'mon my dear Milly, cheer up.", Dearka kneeled infront of Miriallia.

"Elsman, don't start ruining my mood or else I'll punch you square in the face.", Mirialli threatened and swung her fist in front of Dearka's face.

The others laughed after Dearka backed away a little with a sweatdrop. After Milly returned to her happy mood, Dearka approached her again.

"Do you want me to win that bear for you?", Dearka said with sparkling eyes.

"No need, I can win it on my own.", Miriallia replied sarcastically.

Dearka did not reply, instead he dragged Milly along.

"Stop dragging me! I haven't said 'YES', you know!", Milly yelled.

_Back with the others_

"Dearka is very hyper today.", Shinn commented and laughed.

"I wonder what the word 'NO' means in Dearka's vocabulary.", Cagalli said.

"For him, 'NO' means 'try again later'.", Kira answered.

"That's right, so poor Milly, hahahaha…", Shiho told Cagalli, "So, what shall we do now? Those two are already enjoying the day.", she added.

"I'm planning to go to the Dance Booth.", Stellar said.

"I'll go to the Videoke Booth, I really want to sing.", Lacus told them, "Wanna go with me, Cags?", Lacus asked.

"I will visit the exhibits first because I heard that those are really great.", Cagalli replied.

"I want to go there too, princess.", Athrun suddenly spoke.

"And your point?", Cagalli turned to the blue-haired guy opposite her, "It's better if you keep a 'safe' distance from me, and I mean by safe distance is 3 meters away."

"If I'm going to stay away from you, you won't be able to _hate_ me more and you'll miss me very much.", Athrun said meaningfully.

"Hate you more? YES! Miss you? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Ows?!", the others said in unison.

Cagalli glared at them while Athrun chuckled.

"Uhmm, sis, it's better if you leave now.", Kira said nervously.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Cagalli asked while raising her left eyebrow.

"Uhmm, hehe, nevermind."

Cagalli ignored her brother and left.

"Phew! I thought she'll kill me.", Kira added.

"If she hears you, I'm--", Shinn started saying.

"Stop talking behind my back!", They heard Cagalli's voice.

Kira and Shinn coughed while the others laughed, then they went on their own destinations. Athrun was peacefully sitting on the bench when 3 girls dragged him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hallway**

"I wonder where the exhibits are.", Cagalli said to herself.

Cagalli continued walking when someone put a blindfold in her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Who are you? Whre are you bringing me?!."

The person did not say anything and just continued leading the way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Few minutes later,**

They finally arrived at their destination and Cagalli was instructed to sit down. Someone removed her blindfold and TADA!!, there were confetti and the whole place is color red with hanging paper hearts.

"What is this place?", Cagalli asked, obviously conused.

"This is the Love-Jail Booth.", a girl with black hair said proudly.

"And why am I here?"

"Because you're caught just like me.", a familiar voice said.

Cagalli turned to look at the person and saw the one and only, Athrun Zala.

"You're here too?!", Cagalli exclaimed.

"Luckily, yes."

"Can someone explain to me the reason why I'm here.", Cagalli said.

"You're here because the Love-Jail Booth, 'imprisons' those who are caught alone.", a brunette girl said.

"That's not fair.", Cagalli protested.

"See, I told you that we must go to the exhibit together.", Athrun emphasized.

"Are you blaming me?"

"I never said that I blame you."

"But you're implying it."

"I don't"

"You do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"I DON'T!"

"Why are you shouting?", Cagalli questioned

"I'm not shouting.", Athrun tried to calm down.

"Yes you did, so admit it already.", Cagalli said with an evil grin.

"_This girl is provoking me, and I hate to adit that she succeeded."_, Athrun thought, "Okay, okay I'm shouting a while ago...HAPPY?!", he said.

"You're still shouting, you know."

Athrun just rolled his eyes while Cagalli celebrated her 'victory'.

"You know, you two look cute together.", another girl with light green hair, obviously a senior student said.

"Definitely right." "Absolutely wrong.", the two answered at the same time.

Cagalli glared at Athrun while the others just giggled.

"Anyway, what should I do here?", Cagalli changed the topic.

"You have to stay here with Athrun, isn't that nice.", the senior student answered.

"What?! I'm stuck with Zala here the whole day? I thought I will enjoy this day."

"Actually, here are two ptions. Option 1, you'll stay here at the LJB for uhmm, 8 hours. Or Option 2, you are able to go outside and enjoy the day but with this.", the senior girl said as she showed the handcuffs she was holding.

"What is that for?", the two asked in unison.

"Nice question. Since you two want to enjoy the school festival, then you may but to make sure that you will still do the consequence, I'll handcuff you.", Their senior explained with a grin.

"Of course, I'll choose the second option.", Athrun declared.

"Whatever choice I make, I'll still end up being with Zala so I'll just choose the second option and pretend that I don't see him.", Cagalli said.

The brunette a while ago held Athrun and Cagalli's hand, then the senior girl handcuffed Cagalli's left and Athrun's right hand.

"Okay, you may go now, enjoy the day! Go back later for the key.", With that Athrun and Cagalli left the booth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Outside **

"Where shall _'we'_ go?", Athrun asked.

"I want to ride the merry-go-round.", Cagalli answered happily.

I thought, you don't see nor hear me.", Athrun said with a smirk.

"Whatever! By the way, like what I've said I want to go to the merr-go-round."

"You're aware that we're handcuffed, right? And you want me to ride the maerry-go-round.", Athrun said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with it?", Cagalli asked innocently.

"What do you think will the others say if they saw ME, ATHRUN ZALA, riding a horse in the merry-go-round?"

"They will that you're a _gay _and they laugh at you."

"Me a what? Why don't we just go on the Haunted House Booth and let's see if I'm a _gay _as you were saying."

"We'll go where?! At the Haunted House Booth! If I know, you have a plan."

"And what would that be?", Athrun asked curiously.

"You want me to HUG or worse, GROPE you if I got scared! You're really a pervert!"

"Huh? Oh, I understand. You're scared of ghosts. I never thought that you're a coward, princess. But don't worry 'coz you're knight is just beside you."

"For your information, I'm not scared of ghosts and definitely not a coward, and where's my so called 'knight'? I can't see him."

"You're no scared? Prove it.", Athrun dared.

"Okay, let's go now!", Cagalli said and pulled Athrun. _"Oh my gosh! Where have I gotten my self into!", _Cagalli's mind screamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Haunted House Booth **

_Outside_

Cagalli's feet must have rooted on the ground, the moment they arrived at the Haunted House Booth. Because of her nervousness, she did not hear what the guy in front of them was saying until Athrun nudged her.

"WHAT?!", Cagali said in an irritated tone.

"We're next.", Athrun replied with a smirk.

The two started walking inside.

_Inside_

Few seconds after they arrived inside, they already heard shrieks and screams.

"Hey, are you alright?", Athrun asked.

"Mmm-me...Of course, I guess.", Cagalli replied.

They continued walking when suddenly, Cagalli felt something cold brush her right arm, then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", Cagalli screamed.

"Don't scream on my ear, it hurts.", Athrun said jokingly.

Cagalli finaly calmed down and blushed because of embarrassment but Athrun wasn't able to see it because of the darkness.

"Here, hold my right arm.", Athrun offered, "C'mon, don't be shy, I won't tell anyone."he added with a grin.

"As if.", Cagalli replied sarcastically.

Three minutes later, Athrun felt a trembling and cold hand hold his arm and he smirked.

"Don't get any ideas, Zala."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Few minutes later,**

They finally got out of the Haunted House and looked for their friends.

"Hey guys!", Their friends called out and walked towards the two.

"What's with the handcuffs? Are you alright, Cags? You're so pale.", Lacus said with concern.

"Hehehe, you think so? And about the handcuffs, it's a long story.", Cagalli replied.

"Ahem, sis, why are you holding Athrun's arm?", Kira said with a glint in his eyes.

Cagalli looked at her hand and panicked.

"Huh? I'm not holding his arm.", Cagalli replied defensively, "I'm just...just...removing some dirt, hehehehe, that's right. I'm just removing dirt in his arm." She added as she started brushing Athrun's arm and shirt with her hand.

"You know princess, even though I know that you're lying, I'll just let it pass and pretend that I believe your alibi.", Athrun told his _princess_, aka Cagalli.

"Hahahaha, very Punny...With a capital 'P'!", Cagalli replied sarcastically, "Anyway, Shiho can I go with you? Please.", Cagalli begged while doing the famous puppy dog eyes.

"If you go with me, it means that Athrun will go with us too. I might be an interruption to your 'date', hehehe, so just enjoy Athrun's company.", Shiho replied.

After that, the others started walking again.

"So, where's the next stop?", Athrun asked.

"_To hell_, uhmm, I mean to the merry-go-round.", Cagalli replied.

"What?! I thought you've changed your mind already."

"That was like 20 minutes ago but now, I want to go there again."

"Please, anywhere just not the merry-go-round.", Athrun pleaded.

"Whether you like it or not, we'll go there."

"Okay, but just this once.", Athrun sighed in defeat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**After 8 'torturing' hours,**

The two went to the Love-Jail Booth to get the key of the handcuff.

"Welcome back! Did you enjoy your day together?", the senior girl before asked.

"Yeah" "Slight", they answered at the same time again.

After the handcuff was removed...

"Hello, freedom!", Cagalli said happily.

The others just laughed and the two left. They saw their friends who were obviously waiting for them.

"How's your day?", Shiho asked.

"No comment.", Cagalli answered.

"Athrun let's go, we have to practice now.", Kira said.

"Oh, okay.", Athrun replied.

The guys bid farewell to the girls and left.

"What's the practice-thingy all about?", Cagalli asked in curiosity.

"You'll know soon.", Miriallia replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hello people!**

Finally, I managed to enjoy this day! Yesterday was like a circus seriously...Anyway, our 'headliners'is there really such word for the day were **A** and **C**! For the flash report, **A **and **C **were caught? huh? where? why?...relax, according to my sources, they were caught by the 'love jailerz', so they were forced to spend the day together...I heard that** A **was forced by **C **to ride a horse in the merry-go-round and that was so, uhmm, no comment...**MiH **got to spend the day with **D **unwillingly you should have seen them, hahahaha...**LC **went to the videoke booth while** SL **went to the dance booth...It's a miracle that **SH **and **Y **didn't have any verbal fight with each other and that happens only once in a blue moon...The guys had their practice for the..I won't reveal it yet..evil laugh...That's all, gotta sleep!Oyasuminasai!

**You know you love me,**

**gossip chick**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 7 is finally finished.. Woohoo!**

**As you noticed, this chapter focused more on AsuCaga but that's how it's planned, and maybe even the next chapter, but I guess, the next chapter will be more cuter, hahahaha...**

**Maybe some of you are asking, **_**"What happened at the merry-go-round?!"**_**...All I can say is "**_**You'll find out soon"**_**, hehehe, I'm so evil…**

**Until next time...**


End file.
